Fireworks
by SydneySanity
Summary: When you have a relationship like Rocky and Gunther, no matter how much you want to kill them, you can't help but love them. Happy Birthday NinjaCupcakex! / When its 2 in the morning, this is the best you can get out of me. Rocky/Gunther One-Shot


**Fireworks**

**Hey Hey Hey! Happy [LATE] Fourth of July everyone! That's all I have to say! Oh, and this is rated T for minor swearing. **

Rocky tugged at her boyfriend's sleeves to get him into the restaurant where they were meeting CeCe and Deuce for a double lunch date. He wasn't very excited to eat and have to watch CeCe and Deuce be all lovey dovey, but for Rocky, he would suffer through it. The brunette, though, wouldn't mind a little mushy talk once in a while. Sure, Rocky and Gunther _could_ be sweet together, but they never really acted lovesick as all the others did. If you ever seen those old married couples, Congratulations! You have just described their relationship! You could say they act like two people who can't stand each other.

"I don't want to though Rocky" whined Gunther, reluctantly being dragged into the diner. Rocky rolled her eyes, but she wasn't very happy with him at the moment. Lately Rocky felt such a distance between her and the blonde haired boy, whenever the concept of love came up, Gunther tore away from his girlfriend.

"Look, I know you _hate _couples who act in love, but I need to do this, and as my boyfriend, so do you" snapped Rocky, poking his stomach over and over. Gunther looked up as his eyes closed tight. He clenched his teeth together, immune to the harsh touch. _Everyday… _thought Gunther.

"Do you want me to rip my hair out? Now?" retorted the blonde, earning him a pop in the shoulder by his girlfriend. The brunette's glare she was shooting Gunther could destroy any man's potential, but, like cited before, the blonde was used to it.

"WHY, can't you be like one of those guys who just sucks it up and fakes it for their girlfriends?" yelled Rocky. Her arms crossed, avoiding the looks and attention they were drawing.

"Hmm, let's see. I'm not one of those guys who let their girlfriends step all over them" remarked Gunther. Both of them could feel their blood boil. Rocky's face turning into a crimson red shade, Gunther's stomach churning in frustration.

"You know what? Fine. I'll call CeCe and tell her we can't make it because my wonderful glittery boyfriend has turned into a total glitter ASS" shouted Rocky at her foreign boyfriend, who even though no longer wore glitter and sparkles, was still called out on that by Rocky every now and then.

"Sometimes, I don't understand things that Americans do" said Gunther, glancing to the left of them. Something caught his eye.

"Like that!" said the blonde, motion in the direction of a man in his front yard across the street. The resident had a lighter, and he appeared to be lighting his fireworks a little too early in the day.

"Hey buddy! Ever heard of the dark? Is this a new method to scare the birds?" yelled Gunther to the man. Rocky hit his arm again, and muttered "Gunther, stop it!"

"Why do you always act like this when we get near _anything _that has to do with love?" asked Rocky, she leaned against the window of the restaurant they were supposed to meet Deuce and CeCe at. The brunette let herself slump down to the concrete sidewalk, her thumb and index finger supporting her head as they pressed against each other. Her boyfriend sat down next to her, draping his arm around her.

"Some things are just complicated right now Rocky" murmured the blonde, trying to catch her gaze, but her eyes were locked on the sidewalk. Her fist gripped together, shooting a look at Gunther. _I can't believe him…._

"You know what Gunther? It is complicated, and I have tried my best to put up with your attitude. I'll see you tonight" snapped Rocky, getting back up on her feet. She put her bag back over her shoulder and marched off, ignoring his voice to come back.

"Rocky!"

Her pace only sped up when he called to her. There was a reason, but he didn't wanna face it.

**Fourth of July Night – Fireworks**

The yard was filled with people; everyone was getting ready for the fireworks to light up the sky with a beautiful mix of colors. Gunther looked out of the lake, they planned on launching the fireworks on the little platform out in the water. Various chairs were set out everywhere; CeCe, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka were all down in front. The blonde leaned on the house that was hosting the party, no one was inside except for the kids who live there.

Gunther couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere, but he needed her to be there. After a few minutes, out of the crowd came Rocky. She wore short shorts, a white tank top, and a flower in her braided hair. In his eyes, the brunette never looked so beautiful.

"Hey" the blonde finally said, working up the nerve to talk to her. Nothing but silence from Rocky.

"Rocky, why won't you talk to me?" asked Gunther, he took her shoulders so she would look straight into his eyes. A thunderish boom echoed the sky, while the night was lit up by the fireworks that started.

"Please just talk to me!" whined Gunther, giving his girlfriend pleading eyes. Rocky still had a soft spot for him.

"What is so important?" stammered out the brunette, her arms crossing. "Is this about your problem with love? You can't keep running away from your feelings!"

"I know, Rocky, I'm sorry!" pleaded the blonde headed boy. Rocky's eyes wandered up to the fireworks for a minute before snapping out of her thoughts.

"It's fine Gunther, We'll just deal like always" reassured the brunette. She took his hand up in both hers and pulled him towards all the chairs,

"No, there's something I want you to see" he whispered in her ear, pulling her into his arms, his hand guided her by the chin up to the fireworks.

Rocky gasped, covering her mouth out of shock. "Oh my gosh Gunther"

The fireworks spelled out the one thing she wanted to hear more than anything.

_I love you Rocky Blue_

Rocky faced Gunther with a small smirk on her face, getting all giggly.

"Rocky, even though you are a huge pain in my ass, I love everything about you, the way you get mad, the way you laugh, your smile, your eyes, I love how you make me feel no matter if I am happy, sad, angry, or frustrated. I just never want to get hurt, but something tells me I won't" preached the blonde headed boy, holding Rocky close to his body.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you'" giggled out Rocky. They couldn't wait another moment, their lips crash together. His arms around her waist tightly, hers around his neck, but her hands up in his hair; Rocky and Gunther both felt sparks, behind the fireworks.

Yes, this relationship might have problems, bumps, and flaws, but when it came down to what was under all that hate, was something as colorful and beautiful… as fireworks.

**This was freaking cheesy and cliché. Sorry about this NinjaCupcakex because ITS HER BIRTHDAY UPDATE! Check her out for her birthday! I love her so much; she is my writing buddy and BSBFUWSOS/LLSWIASM. Sorry about this really sloppy update Karina! I'll make it up with next chappie of Finally. **

**Stay sane my beautiful Sydderbugs!**

**-SydneySanity**


End file.
